hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning (1985)
A young Tommy Jarvis stumbles upon a graveyard while walking through the woods on a rainy night, where he witnesses two grave robbers digging up the corpse of Jason Voorhees. Jason rises from the grave and murders the two graverobbers before advancing towards Tommy. The graveyard sequence turns out to be just a dream, and Tommy, now a young adult, awakens from the dream in the back of a van. Tommy has been shifted between various mental institutions after killing the mass murderer Jason Voorhees five years earlier, who attacked him and his sister and murdered their mother. He arrives at the Pinehurst Halfway House, a medical center for troubled teens secluded in the woods. The house is owned by Dr. Matt Letter, and Tommy is shown to his room by Pam Roberts. He meets a young boy, Reggie, whose grandfather George works as the cook. The other teens at the halfway house include lovers Eddie and Tina, perky redhead Robin, shy and stuttering Jake, Goth chick Violet, temperamental Vic, and chronic eater Joey. Following a confrontation between the two, Joey is killed with an axe by Vic; who is subsequently arrested. One of the attending paramedics, Duke, jokes about the murder, but his partner, Roy Burns, appears to be deeply saddened by the death. Two hicks that live near the halfway house, Ethel Hubbard and her son Junior, threaten to shut the place down if the teens do not stop sneaking onto their property. That night, two punks, Vinnie and Pete, are murdered by an unseen assailant while having car trouble. The next night, a paramedic named Billy, waiting for his friend Lana to finish her shift at a diner, is killed with an axe. Lana then comes outside to meet Billy and is also murdered. The next day, more murders take place when Eddie and Tina go off into the woods to have sex. Ethel's farmhand Raymond is stabbed while spying on Tina and Eddie. After sex, Eddie retreats to wash off in the creek and Tina is murdered. Eddie returns to find Tina dead and he too is killed. Pam, Tommy, and Reggie go to a nearby trailer park to visit Reggie's brother Demon and his girlfriend, Anita. Tommy gets in a fight with Junior and runs off, forcing Pam and Reggie to leave. Demon leaves to go use the bathroom and when he comes back he finds Anita dead. Demon then runs back to the bathroom outhouse where he is then stabbed to death. Later at the Hubbard farm Junior is decapitated while riding his bike and Ethel is killed with a cleaver to the face. Pam leaves Reggie at the halfway house and then searches for Tommy, as well as Matt and George, who had left the house in search of Eddie and Tina. Reggie falls asleep and then Jake is hacked to death with a cleaver, Robin is strangled to death and Violet is the stabbed in the stomach. Reggie awakens and finds the dead bodies in Tommy's room. Pam arrives and also sees the bodies. They then try to flee but encounter the killer, who appears to be Jason Voorhees. Pam and Reggie flee the halfway house, but are separated in the woods. Pam finds Duke, Matt, and George dead. The chase finally leads to the barn where Reggie rams Jason with a tractor. Jason rises and attacks them inside the barn. Pam duels Jason with a chainsaw, severely injuring him. Before Pam can kill him, the chainsaw runs out of fuel. Jason is spared and Pam flees to the hayloft, where Reggie is hiding. Tommy confronts the hockey-masked killer, but is slashed down the chest by Jason. Still alive, Tommy stabs Jason in the crotch with a pocketknife and climbs up to the loft as well, but passes out. Jason comes into the loft and finds Pam and Reggie, but Reggie manages to knock Jason off the hayloft. As they embrace, Jason reappears and tries to drag Reggie off the loft, but Tommy musters enough strength to seize the machete and hack Jason in the hand, sending him falling down onto a bed of spikes, killing him. The mask, along with a prosthetic face are removed to reveal the killer as not Jason, but the paramedic, Roy Burns. In the hospital, it is explained that Joey was Roy's son and his death drove Roy insane, causing him to dress up as Jason and go on a killing spree. Pam checks on Tommy, who appears to be asleep, but he suddenly awakes and stabs her with a boning knife. It turns out to be Tommy's dream and Pam comes in, only to see the window broken as Tommy closes the door and stands behind her, wielding a knife and wearing Roy's hockey mask, overwhelmed by Jason's persona.